


Everything will be alright

by Handa_han



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, M/M, Multi, Time Travel Fix-It, Uchiha Izuna Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Handa_han/pseuds/Handa_han
Summary: “Itachi where’re you from? As I know, you aren't from my clan since I know everyone and it’s clear that you have Sharingan. You may be half blood Uchiha but I doubt that because you kinda look like Izuna. Don't lie, I can tell”“I’m from the future”
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Madara, backgroundSenju Hashirama/Uzumaki Mito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 127





	Everything will be alright

In the middle of battle, Uchiha Madara and Senju Hashirama are fighting against each other while Izuna faces Tobirama.  Their clansmen are around them. Dead or wounded, a few still standing. Swords clash. 

“Izuna!” Madara shouts desperately when he sees his brother is nearly killed by Tobirama and he can't even back up due to the distant.

Suddenly, Izuna is kicked backward as a figure emerges among them and is stabbed by Tobirama as well.

He runs toward Izuna, ignoring Hashirama. Even though someone has saved Izuna, he still worries about Izuna.

A loud shriek emerges from a flock of crows.

It hurts so bad that everyone has to cover their ears. The black crowes flap its wings a while before flying away.

It’s clear that everyone is shocked but Madara immediately snaps out of it before examining Izuna. It seems apart from the scratches and bruises from the beginning, he doesn’t have any fatal wound, especially from Tobirama.

“So I think we should stop fighting each other” While Madara examines Izuna, Hashira has snapped out of his stupidity and offers the treaty. 

Thinking back what could happen to Izuna if that figure didn’t interfere. He sees it’s time to put an end among the clan.

_________________

The progress to build a village has been making steadily after the Uchiha and the Senju are hand in hand.

Izuna and Tobirama prepare to find the mysterious silhouette. According to them, he is clearly an Uchiha as Tobirama saw the Sharingan and the appearance is another evidence. 

Madara knows everyone in the clan even if they're just from the branch so he is surprised when Izuna tells him it’s definitely an Uchiha and the Uchiha always stick close no matter how distant they are.

He wants to do it himself but he is the clan head and he can’t throw his duty away, especially when both clans are in the important progress.

_________________

The child is hard to find as they don’t know his name. Whenever they have clues about him, he and Tobirama always come late.

Izuna and Tobirama guess the child is a pacifist at heart since he likes to travel through the most peaceful villages, far away from the shinobu’s fights. If that village has problems, he’ll solve it his best and avoid fighting when he can.

Moreover, the child is a sweet-tooth. On the journey they always see sweet shops and the shopkeepers, who can’t remember him clearly even though they claim they have met him.

Tobirama even says he is odd compared to a general Uchiha.

  
  
  
  


After all the efforts they have made, Izuna and Tobirama can track him down. The child is sipping tea calmly with a dish of dango beside. 

“You seem not surprised. You know we’ve already tracked you down.” Izuna sits near him, but he just merely glances at Tobirama from behind then closes his eyes to feel the air.

“It’s a beautiful day, isn’t it? So  you’ve already made an alliance with them then .” The child doesn’t sound surprised, just states a fact like they’re talking about weather.

They just sit in silence.

“You want me to come back since I’m an Uchiha and the clan doesn’t have any knowledge about me.” Of course, it’s not difficult to guess but seeing him so tense and cautious makes Izuna hesitate to drag him back, but it’s order so he can’t help.

Izuna doesn’t understand why he is emotional around that child and has a soft place for him.

  
  
  
  
  
  


On the journey, Itachi, as he and Tobirama learned earlier, is quiet. He doesn’t talk nor engages in small talks. 

For some reasons, Itachi always tenses whenever Izuna mentions Madara, even though they haven’t met yet. It’s not tense from stress, it’s from fear and cautions like survival instinct that any prey has when facing predators. 

It’s true Madara is strong and scared, ruthless toward enemies but given that Itachi saved him, Madara will likely welcome him. 

________________

Itachi is different from what Madara imagines. He has long  pronounced tear-troughs with a slim body. Itachi is nearly similar to Izuna but Itachi radiates a kind and tender aura that makes you feel safe and trust, like a family member.

And his eyes, it’s sharp, wise but old, too old with someone so young like Itachi. Like he has seen so many paints, trauma and he is also a part of it with too many scars and wounds to bear and it’s still bleeding.

He really appreciates when this child saved his brother but a sudden Uchiha from nowhere appears helping Izuna makes him cautious as he knows every member of the clan. Due to Izuna’s observation, Itachi fears him.

Madara doesn’t understand why as he hasn’t done anything to him. Hashirama may see it already but doesn’t comment. After all, it's their business, not Senju’s.

“Itachi where’re you from? As I know, you aren't from my clan since I know everyone and it’s clear that you have Sharingan. You may be half blood Uchiha but I doubt that because you kinda look like Izuna. And don’t lie, I can tell”

“I’m from the future”

Silence. Madara swears the Senju are all gaping now. But the Uchiha aren’t expressive so he just rolls his eyes a little.

Then Itachi drops another bomb by telling everyone what will happen in the future, the Uchiha Massacre, the Fourth Shinobi War, he even shows his memories. Despite what they see, all the people in the room know he is understating the issues.

Clearly, Itachi illustrates the night he slaughtered the clan. It’s understandable that he still feels guilty and wants to provoke Madara to kill him despite being killed by Sasuke, his younger brother.

Everyone in the room sees that but they don’t say anything. Even Tobirama doesn’t shout at Hashirama to kill Madara.

Madara just motions Izuna to lead Itachi to his room.

_________________

Itachi is quiet and polite from what Madara has observed. Itachi still avoids him, but be polite and answer him everytime Madara addresses him.

He’s rarely at home, always outside to play with kids. They even call him brother and when they do, he can see the sad smile, sometimes with nostalgia and regretment.

Izuna likes Itachi. Although Izuna is older than Itachi, everyone wonders who is exactly older as Itachi likes to pamper Izuna, sometimes pats his head and Izuna enjoys it.

It’s comprehensive that Izuna’s appearance is similar to Sasuke, though Itachi still understands that they’re different, it doesn’t stop Itachi from indulging Izuna. As a result, his brother likes to hang out with Izuna and doesn't stop talking about him.

_________________

Madara can tell Itachi is strong. He may be weaker than him, but his level is equal to Izuna. According to Izuna and Tobirama, he seems to be a pacifist at heart as whenever he faces assassins, he will end the fight as quickly as possible.

But Madara can't forget the wrathful and merciless  inside Itachi when Izuna was nearly killed and threatened.  It’s like the burning flame that rested inside them gave light in the blackest night but would darken the sky with ashes of those they burned when addressed wrongly.

The assassins’ eyes widened in shock as the young Uchiha charged his opponents head on. He moved faster than the bare eye could see. In the air, his dark cloak appeared like wings that carried the child into the sky.

The first one charged, a masterly forged blade directed at his heart. For an instant, Madara thought that Itachi screamed as blood spread from his untouched mouth, crimson eyes wide with disbelief. In the blink of an eye, the battered form changed its shape, dissolving into ravens that filled the air with endless screech. They spread their wings like their master had done with his cloak and charged into the second shinobi who took cover on a lower branch. Feathers turned into blades, red eyes into fire. 

This time, Madara heard the man scream. The bleeding flesh torn by the shuriken wouldn't cause a seasoned warrior to cry like a desperate child. It was the fire that would devour the forest that surrounded the dying man who struggled in a bed of burning leaves. It was the same fire burning inside Uchiha Itachi that reduced those bones to ashes.

For less than one minute as this man died, the forest listened and mourned. When the cries of agony faded, the remaining two assassins snapped out of their stupor. Words of insult were shouted into the seemingly empty forest. Accusations of muderer were added as the young Uchiha remained hidden in the shadows.

Then, death came with the speed of striking lightning. The younger of the remaining two dropped to the ground like a puppet that lost its string, a wide slash gaping at his throat. Itachi looked down at the falling man and blinked. In that instant, the dying man's gasp died out as a soft sigh left those bloodstained lips. The defeated died with a blissful smile on his face.

The last one left was the most dangerous. He was seasoned and sharp. Blow after blow, he matched Itachi's attacks. Fists flew with bone-crushing strength, kicks landed with rock splinting force. The ferocity of Itachi's moves were inhuman, the precision masterly. He moved with creativity, with youth, with dignity, with a beauty Madara had never seen.

It was as if the young murderer was dancing with the wind. Leaves swirled around him like the blossoms of a sakura tree, making him as unreal as a dream. His fair skin broke through the dark cloak as though it had a shine of his own. Those hair, soft as silk whipped around, hiding the handsome face that made Madara so wanted to see right now.

The captain of that squad who so bravely challenged the outlaws sunk to his knees, blood dripping from his open lips. The blade that stuck to his heart was his own, his broken wrist still in Itachi's grasp. Exhausted green eyes glared up to meet the infernal ones of his killer. With his last strength, the brave captain spat.

“Murderer!”

Blood mixed with saliva dripped from the fair cheeks of the Uchiha as one single word escaped those perfect lips.

“Burn.” Black fire consumed the flesh until only ashes rose to the sky.

At that moment, Madara thought that Itachi was the most beautiful human to wander this earth.

_________________

Itachi suddenly runs when they are having dinner. Madara can sense a huge chakra flow outside and Itachi is running toward it.

On the way, the Uchiha brothers meet the Senju, for they seem to sense that chakra flow as well. 

They see Itachi hugging a taller young man while that man is crying in his neck. Although when Sasuke, as they recognize from Itachi’s memory, sees them, he’s furious.

No matter how hard Itachi tries, Sasuke still wants to kill Madara and Tobirama.

“Bother, don’t you remember? If not because of him, you won’t have to slaughter the clan, live like a missing nin, be considered a traitor and be hated by everyone?” 

It’s understandable that Sasuke wants to kill Madara, but Tobirama, even they highly doubt that. He is a good leader except for not trusting Uchiha much though it doesn’t mean he doesn’t respect them.

Sasuke shows the exact and full future as they ask him what’ll exactly happen. It’s cruel and just a black color even though there's still a light but the pain and scars still remain. The conversation between Hashirama, Tobirama and Sasuke is like a slap on their faces. Izuna and Tobirama are even quiet and contemplate. 

For some reasons, Itachi knows and he doesn’t go out and Sasuke just sits outside his room.

_ “Why are you outside Itachi’s room?” Hashirama inquired _

_ “Waiting. _

_ Is he mad? _

_ No… I don't know. He just...wants to sort his thoughts out, maybe.” His voice was soft, almost whispers.  _

_ “I can understand why he doesn’t want you to know all the truth like the time he didn't want me to know the truth behind the Uchiha Massacre. He’s too kind and that's the reason why I want both of you to know as I don’t want the painful future to repeat. Or ...I’m just too selfish.” That child lifting his head watched the sky. Hashirama neither could see his face nor emotion but it looked like he was mournful and his tears had been dried that he couldn’t cry anymore. _

_________________

  
  


Sasuke and Itachi are always together. Sasuke is hostile toward everyone except Itachi though if Izuna is near the duo brother, he just ignores and lets Izuna drag them everywhere he likes. Madara doesn’t understand.

Tobirama has rooted in his room after that day. When he finally goes out, he tries to subtly approach Sasuke or anything related to him, only to be glared at.

Clearly, Madara has the same treatment but he doesn’t care at all if he still can watch the silly farce from Tobirama. Hashirama and his brother even laugh out loud and Izuna won’t bounce this opportunity to taunt Tobirama.

_________________

Sasuke and Tobirama have a fight. They don’t know who starts first but the tension among them (mostly from Sasuke) can’t be ignored which leads to this result. Well, as predecessors always said “Men talk with fists” but it also will decline the tension and they’ll understand each other more.

Izuna seems euphoric about Sasuke winning. Madara and Hashirama are curious what has happened during the fight since Sasuke is reckless, raw and extremely hates someone letting him win while Tobirama is equally strong.

After all, they seem to understand each other more, but it doesn’t change the fact that Sasuke is hostile toward everyone though he is more open up.

More importantly, the village finally published.

“Why don’t you think of a name for our village, Madara?

You already know the name. Why asking?

Because it just feels nice. Oh come on, you want that as well. Don’t deny.” Hashirama pouts

Madara lifts the leaf high and sees the village through a hole “Konoha. The village hidden in the leaves”. Hashirama grins wider.

_________________

Madara continues to watch Itachi. He likes it because it’s comfortable and since the relationship between him and Itachi kinda harmonises somehow, they just come along as no one wants to break it.

Sasuke absolutely disagrees but doesn’t comment. He just narrows his eyes to Madara more like a knight protects his treasure. He seems to know what is going on and becomes more overprotective despite Madara, Hashirama and Itachi’s confusion. Izuna and Tobirama just have a knowing look but not press.

Meanwhile, the village has more clans and other areas start to publish villages. Hashirama has so many paperworks that he’s grateful somehow. At least, being clan head, he doesn’t have much tonnes of paper and doesn’t always have to be on time. But it also means Hashirama is often at his home and unashamedly using Madara to be excuses.

Konoha is having a good relationship with Uzushio and they intend to become allies by marrying princess Uzumaki Mito Hashirama though they seem to be a good couple.

The Senju also send an arrangement to Uchiha about wanting to engage with an Uchiha so their allies will become more steady.

Of course, even a blind can see Tobirama head over heels with Sasuke except that duo brothers and the one they actually want is Sasuke . Madara doesn’t understand which attraction that Tobirama sees in him.

Tobirama may not know about it. With his personality, he’ll make a fuss about it.

But the problem is he doesn’t know how to tell Sasuke as he fears Sasuke will kill Tobirama immediately when hearing this and if Madara enforces him, it never means well. Sasuke though just has one arm and is underestimated by others, he has seen him not use any hand signs to spar and fight. 

Madara can win him but it’s very laborious and Itachi won’t hesitate to aid Sasuke. If this happens, he absolutely loses. Hashirama may help but it’s their business and Tobirama will make sure he doesn’t stick his nose.

Turns out, everything isn’t bad like what Madara has imagined. Sasuke agrees, Itachi just silences and comtemplates.

“He agrees with this arrangement because of me.” Itachi unexpectedly opens up and his face is facing the wall so Madara can’t see his expression. “I wanted him to live a normal life, become a hero, never know the truth but I failed. Then I’m here, meet Sasuke again, it’s like a dream though it still has war, at least the village has been formed, he can do what he likes now.

But the marriage contract, it comes. I know it comes from the Senju’s elder and my brother can protestand Tobirama-sama said if he disagreed, he would find a way to make it cancel by all means.” Itachi seems hesitate but continues

“He said he did that because I loved the village and I had already died for it so now this was his duty to do it and he knew what he was doing. He… I..I don’t know. He knows what I want for him. I’m his big brother and now I can’t do anything.”

Actually, Madara doesn’t know how to comfort others. He can fight, can kill, but tell him to console someone, it’s impossible. And here, he is trying to do it.

“Sasuke knows what he wants. If he dislikes, he will protest and do his best to break it. He is stubborn, when he decides, he won’t change. And both of you love each other, he may want to do something for his precious brother, for what his brother did all his life to hold and protect and nourish. You’ll never forgive yourself, so he is and I think he tends to atone by helping naruto but then he ends up, he wants to change the future that you and him and more people don’t have to carry.

You understand your brother, that's why you don’t protest. You just don’t want to leave him so your mind finds excuses and doubts. One more thing, like you said, Sasuke absolutely fights tooth and nail if he doesn’t like. And since Tobirama is still around, it means Sasuke doesn’t hate that much.”

Itachi chuckles, says softly “Yeah, right.”

They seem to be closer.

_________________

The weddings are celebrated on the same day. It's a traditional wedding. Everyone is happy and does relax because it’s a good day. Itachi and Sasuke are in awe as this is the first time they participate in such a spectacular occasion.

The wedding consists of a ceremony during the day, a party in the evening. There’s a ritual cup of sake exchanged between them. They change clothes from the ones they arrived in to a new set nominally provided to each by the other. Perhaps it’s meant to be symbolic.

After that day, everything is more peaceful, and Sasuke even hangs out more with Itachi and Izuna ignores all the rules the Senju elders’ create as if he let them do that and Hashirama and Tobirama agree because they are protective over the boy.

The life between Tobirama and Sasuke is strangely tranquill, helping Hashirama paperworks and strategy. However, Sasuke doesn’t give up traveling as he still spends 2 months traveling then stays at Konoha, sometimes Itachi goes along.

It benefits the villages as well since on the way, he can spy information if something is suspicious though it’s not much as the time is short. And Sasuke travels because he is wanderlust, nothing more.

_________________

“I know you are eyeing my brother” Sasuke suddenly states while they are sipping tea. Madara nearly chokes his drink.

“The day you start to watch my brother more like a stalker.” Now he is exaggerating. “At first, I hate it because you’re one of those reasons that makes my life despair but it’s when Izuna dies and you’re insane which was changed. And from what I’ve observed, you care about him and my brother likes you.”

Now Madara has no idea why he is feeling like he faces a father to be given permission and blessing to marry his son though he's never experienced it. It’s kinda amused to see Sasuke show his protectiveness but it’s about Itachi and he has a feeling he doesn’t want to miss it due to its importance.

“I want someone besides my brother, someone’s strong to protect but also is kind and willing to love him no matter what. You also have seen my brother's life, and you also fully understand it. So tell me, can I entrust my brother to you?” Sasuke is narrowing his eyes

Madara doesn’t say anything, he just nods his head but it seems to be enough for Sasuke. They continue drinking tea but Madara’s mind is not here. He sits there and contemplates.

_________________

“I heard you have a thing for me, don’t you, Madara-sama?”

He nearly slams his cup down.

“Izuna eavesdropped then told me everything, Sasuke talked to me after that conversation.”

Madara has spent a day thinking about that, even asked Tobirama and Hashirama though he doesn’t want to admit because it’s embarrassing.

Though he hasn’t sorted anything out, basically he understands he may like Itachi romantically. Still, he wants to know more then he’ll talk to Itachi. Now, he is the one who talks about it first.

“Izuna says you may eventually understand, but to make you admit, it’s too long and he encourages me to make a push. If not, you’ll ignore until you can’t. You and Sasuke are truly the same.” Itachi slightly chuckles, loses in thought.

“You don’t have to, you know? It’s true to have someone who loves you and be with you, someone of your own after all we die someday. They want us to be happy, I really appreciate it. I don’t know if they want to be matchmakers or what they said is true, but honestly I don’t mind if it’s you. Madara-sama, you’re kind and what you did to the world is cruel but that is when you lost your brother, Izuna. That’s how our clan works, always loving fiercely even if it can be falsified, but it’s undeniable that the Uchiha love more deeply than ever.”

Madara spends another day thinking.

_________________

After a few days, Madara asks Itachi out. After a few months, they engage then get married much to everyone’s happiness and congratulations.

  
  
  


“Itachi, thank you for being here.” Madara states. “I don’t know what’ll happen if you and Sasuke don’t appear, Izuna may die and everything bad can be like ‘that future’. And I haven’t felt peace and serenity so long. You make my dream come true. Thank you very much”

They both fall silent. But Madara knows he is smiling tenderly, thinking about a hopeful future. He squeezes Itachi’s hand and he does in return. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you Scaradango for being my beta


End file.
